Murder 2.0
"Murder 2.0" 'is a case appearing in Criminal Case: Justice Department. It is the fifth case of the series, it takes place in the Uptown Acropolis district. Plot Previously, Chief Fellowes instructed the team to attend Park Inc.'s tech convention to find a connection between Cerebrum and Park Inc. Lt. Wong and the player arrived in the convention to watch Alexander Rey, Park Inc.'s chief engineer, demonstrate his super-suit. However, when the super-suit landed, Alexander was already dead, initiating a murder investigation. The detectives were able to list down three suspects – Jemima Harper; an engineer, Marissa Walker; a technician in Park Inc., and Tommy Park, Park Inc.'s renowned CEO. Jemima expressed that she looked up to Alexander's engineering brilliance, Marissa and Alexander were in charge of holding the convention and Tommy considered Alexander as his right hand man. According to Dr. Graham Fraser, the cause of death was strangulation. Once Alexander was dead, the killer placed him into the super suit. Alexander put up a fight with his killer, as seen by the defensive bruises. Due to the killer's close contact to Alexander, Dr. Fraser were able to gather up traces of India ink from the victim's clothes, determining that the killer had a knack on artistry, as India ink is commonly used for drawing and outlining. After analysing the super suit, the astounded Reed Rothman told the player that the killer hacked through the suit's programme to pilot it, to make the case seem strange. This allowed Elliot to come up with the conclusion that the killer knew how to hack. After extinguishing a fire in Park Inc.'s warehouse, Lt. Wong and the player investigate the area. They managed to encounter two more suspects – New Era journalist Fred Kendrick and Alexander's niece Joanne Ludlow. Fred had been Alexander's admirer and Joanne tearfully expressed how little she knew about her uncle. Meanwhile, the duo found out that Jemima was planning to take Alexander's place and Marissa was insulted by Alexander's egotistic attitude. The detectives found evidence left behind by the killer – access codes to the super-suit's controls. Reed was able to verify that the codes were used by the killer to control the super-suit's movements with their computer while it contained Alexander's lifeless body. Dr. Orson was able to take a sample from a smear on the paper, and was able to identify the substance as steak grease, deducing that the killer eats roasted steak. Lt. Wong and the player move on with investigating Alexander's murder, they find out about Alexander's possessive behaviour over Joanne, Alexander's claims that Tommy had been stealing his designs and Alexander's harassment charges towards Fred for invasion of privacy. New evidence surfaces the investigation – the cable wires that were used to kill Alexander and a broken metal piece. Dr. Orson analysed the murder weapon and found traces of the killer's sweat. As a result, the detectives were able to know that the killer has brown eyes. Travis Xavier analysed the mysterious broken metal piece, he stated that it was a broken mechanical arm with a busted oil pipe, determining that the killer damaged the arm and left an oil stain on their clothes In the end, Lt. Wong and the player managed to identify Fred Kendrick as Alexander's killer. However, when they arrived in his office, Marissa, who was due for an interview with Fred, informed them that he was gone for lunchbreak. The duo immediately knew that Fred tried to get away, and they immediately went on with the pursuit. Chief Fellowes tasked Lt. Wong and the player to track down Fred, the two went back to the Uptown Square to search for clues. They eventually found a strange device that had a cryptic code displayed on the screen. Upon finishing the analysis, Reed deduced that Fred was given directions to the place he was hiding. The message was sent by Emma Hampton, Cerebrum's spy for Park Inc. The team confronted Emma, who then denied sending that message, only to state that Fred was a loose end to Cerebrum's project and, therefore, was a person of interest. When asked about the CorTechs project and its association to Park Inc., Emma simply shrugged and only stated that Cerebrum's mission was to advance human life. After analysing the coordinates, Reed informed the team that Fred went into hiding in an abandoned farmland called Maldonado Farm near Greenstone National Park. Meanwhile, Lt. Eric Wayne and the player were investigating the connection between Cerebrum Labs and Park Inc. After searching in Park Inc.'s recreation room, the duo were able to find a painting that contained a hidden vault, which contained a USB stick. Upon analysing the contents of the USB, Reed confirmed that Tommy and Cerebrum Labs had been secretly collaborating to engineer the CorTechs microchip implant. However, the implant was programmed to enable Cerebrum to control people's way of thinking, distorting people's views, beliefs and values. Elliot explained that the information was only shared between the hidden networks between Park Inc. and Cerebrum, which explains why Sarah couldn't get a hold of the information. Reed also found out that Fred was an investor to this microchip, and was involved as a volunteer. Dr. Damian Mallory set up Cerebrum to conduct neurological research fwhile Tommy designed the microchip. Emma was placed in Park Inc. as a messenger between Cerebrum and Park Inc., she was fired by Tommy to hide their connection. The team gathered together to share their findings - Park Inc. and Cerebrum Labs are planning to control the human mind, mainly in developing point of view and beliefs. Chief Fellowes ordered Lt. Wong and the player to find Fred in the farm and arrest Tommy and his accomplices in Cerebrum Labs. Summary Victim * '''Alexander Rey '– found dead in his super-suit after a grand entrance. Murder Weapon * '''Cable Wires Killer/s * Fred Kendrick Suspects * [[Jemima Harper|'Jemima Harper']] – Park Inc. Engineer * [[Fred Kendrick|'Fred Kendrick']] – New Era Reporter * [[Tommy Park|'Tommy Park']] – Park Inc. CEO * [[Marissa Walker|'Marissa Walker']] – Park Inc. Technician * [[Joanne Ludlow|'Joanne Ludlow']] – Victim's Niece Quasi-Suspects * Emma Hampton – BioAlpha Researcher Killer's Profile * The killer has artistic skills * The killer has hacking skills * The killer ate roasted steak * The killer has brown eyes * The killer has an oil stain Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 to be added Chapter 2 to be added Chapter 3 to be added Additional Investigation – "To New Beginnings (5/6)" to be added Category:Acropolis Cases Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Uptown Acropolis